


Meet me in the Garden.

by QueenPunzie



Category: History - Fandom, The War of the Roses - Fandom, The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical Fanfiction, Historically Inaccurate, Multi, the white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunzie/pseuds/QueenPunzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne asks Richard to meet her in the Garden. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne asks Richard to meet her in the Garden

Anne stared into George’s eyes and cleared her throat. “No, I simply meant.. as an inquiry. I am curious, and just wish to have my worries laid to rest, my Lord.”  
George tilted his head. “Do you have an admirer, Anne? Does he worry you? I could send you to a Convent if it will lay your fears to rest Anne.” A smirk tugged at his lips, and Anne’s blue eyes widened.  
“No, no, no, no. That’s not what I meant- I-” Her back hit the table.  
“Really? Because it sounds like a wonderful, peaceful idea.” George’s arms were either side of her, his brown eyes meeting her blue. The man smirked more at her. “Wouldn’t you like that? After all you’ve been through?” He asked rhetorically.  
Anne opened her mouth to respond, but George moved away, arms crossed behind his back as he walked away.  
“Goodbye, Lady Neville.” He said, shutting the door to her chambers behind her. She had been sent to her room after all. Anne could only thank God that her sister and her ladies had not been there to witness the embarrassing moment.  
She released the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, as she slumped again the table. She covered her face with her hands, dragging them down her face. Richard’s words came to her mind- had she misinterpreted them? Had he not meant? Oh she was a stupid little girl.. of course he hadn’t.. he was Richard Plantagenet, why would he want her? What with-.. Isabel had been right to tease her about her crush on him.  
Isabel had often insulted him while doing it too, but Anne had knew she only did it because Anne fancied him. Richard could do better- Anne did have a fortune to inherit, but surly there were more attractive women he could marry. Elizabeth Woodville’s beautiful sisters were still here, Anne had seen one or two of them about.  
She shook her head, as she fingered the note in her gown. She had sealed it, with only a few words on it. ‘Meet me in the garden’. Unfortunately, the hard part was getting someone to give Richard the note, and for Anne herself to sneak out.  
At dinner, when the woman brought her her dinner, Anne requested that she take the note to Richard, her childhood friend with a smile. “Please. He is my friend.” She said sweetly. The woman nodded, “Alright.” “Thank you!’  
Anne tried to sneak away after her dinner. She opened the door, and snuck along the corridor, to the door leading outside. She pulled on it, but it would not open. “Damn..” She whispered to herself, hiking her skirts up, and travelling down to the kitchens. She was careful not to be seen, checking behind her every few minutes, and got to the kitchen.  
She moved through, and got the door leading outside, and pulled it open. The door made a loud creaking sound, and Anne froze. Her heat beat loudly in her ears, her eyes wide. When no movement sounds were heard, she let out a sigh of relief, before stepping outside- only to smack into someone. Anne gasped, looking up. “I- I- I-”  
“Anne? What on Earth are you doing outside?” George narrowed his eyes at her, and Anne could see her brother-in-laws brain working. “You weren’t sneaking out were you? Running away?”  
“No of course not!” The reply was too rushed, the lie seen straight through. George gripped her arm hard, and dragged her back inside. She fought against him as he lead her back through the castle to her room. “Please, no-”  
“You dare?! To disobey me, sister?” “No, George please!” She begged, as he, for a lack of a better word, tossed her inside her room. She fell towards her bed, but caught herself.  
“Don’t give me that look. I knew all along what you planned.” Anne looked horrified, her mouth open, gaping her eyes wide. “I read your little note to my dear little brother before I let that servant give it to him. Told her not to tell him I’d read it.” George was grinning like a little boy on Christmas day.  
“Ah.. Young Love..” He muttered to himself, beginning to pull the door closed.  
Anne crumpled on her bed, staring aimlessly at the floor. One of her few friends here.. and Richard would think that she had forgotten, or purposely tried to make a fool out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. since I’m watching the White Queen, and I know soon that It’ll break my OTP up.. I wrote a little Anne Neville centered thing.. Perhaps I demonized George too much, but I needed a villain! Should I do this from Richard’s point of view or no?


	2. Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Anne meant to make of fool of Richard?

Richard would be lying if he didn’t think George’s grin was suspicious as he came in after the woman whom had delivered him the note. He unfolded the piece of parchment, and his eyes scanned it.   
“Meet me in the Garden.” It read, and at the bottom it was signed, Anne N. Richard knew who sent it, and he tucked it away in his sleeve. Edward gave him a look, but let it be, George however did not.   
“That’s clearly not a regular letter brother.” He smirked, Richard sighed. “It’s not of your business.” He told him firmly. George acted very put out. “You hear that Edward? Our little brother is hiding something. I wonder what it could be..”   
Richard narrowed his eyes at George, “I don’t think it’s any concern of yours.” “Oooh.. could it be a lovers note?” George asked slyly, leaning forward on the table. “From a little whore?” Richard moved towards George quickly, getting up from his seat.   
Edward caught him before he could do anything, and Richard did not struggle. “Leave him alone George, you know Richard is too chivalrous to do that.” George leaned back against the wall, smugness radiating from him.   
“You say that Edward, but our baby brother does have two illegitimate children of his own.. John and Katherine aren’t the called?” Richard shrugged Edward’s hand off of is shoulder and sat back down, giving George a look as he frowned. “Can we just get on with it?” George raised his hands in surrender, smirking at the mood he seemed to have put his brother in.   
Edward glanced between his brothers, before returning to the meeting. “Edward of Lancaster’s remains are being dealt with, but the matter of Mad King Henry..”   
When he found a moment, Richard slipped away after dinner, making his way through the castle and down to the gardens. It had grown colder, but he did not mind. He reached the gardens and found that Anne was not there.   
‘She’ll be on her way.’ He thought to himself, as he sat on one of the benches. Thoughts ran through his mind, as he wondered what Anne wanted. Time passed, and it grew darker than it already was, as he jiggled his leg. It had grown colder too.   
Had Anne meant to make a fool of him? Did she mean to not come? Richard didn’t want to believe that.. Had she not been able to come? Richard paused, if she had sent the note, she would have been sure of being able to come if she intended to.   
Richard had been in the garden for a few hours now, servants had given him stares, asked if he was alright- and he was. But thinking now that Anne may have meant to make a fool of him.. well it hurt more than it should have. He released a shaky breath, watched it fog in the cool air, before he stood, and left the gardens, going inside.   
The nest morning, Richard was surprised that Anne was not at Mass. He made sure he was next to George when they left, and asked him. “Why was lady Anne not at Mass?” George made a hmm sound and said “Found herself feeling unwell. Or perhaps she wanted to be alone.” He said, as he left Richard.   
Was Anne having George lie to him for her? Was she toying with his feelings now? Did she know?   
Richard shook his head, and vowed not to think about it. If this was how she was going to treat him- then so be it! It hurt, but Richard knew that she had to do it for a reason.. it couldn’t be just to make a fool of him.. he thought she was too kind to do it.   
He remembered then. She was Warwick’s daughter after all, who knew if she meant to make a fool of him, or wanted something.. He had been so sure she was different from her father.. he hoped she still was.


	3. Elizabeth Woodville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we would be fools to forget what the dear Queen Elizabeth was doing at this time.

Many would be fools if we did not include that the Queen Elizabeth was walking towards her chambers, and that she knew her husband had mistresses. But how did she feel about them? Truth was, Elizabeth knew it was what kings did, and she was pregnant very often, so sometimes it was nice to have a break.

The blonde queen Elizabeth walked into the chambers she and her husband Edward shared. The sounds of moans and flesh on flesh caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

“Really Edward?” The red-haired girl jumped away from Edward, covering herself, as Edward rolled over to see her. He grinned. “Fair day my love.” Elizabeth nodded her head. “Fair day to you Edward, and to you Lady Jane.”  
She walked into her room, and grabbed her shawl, and wrapped it around herself. She rubbed her belly, feeling the kick of the babe, before turning around and addressing her husband and his mistress.  
“I suggest you lock the door, I could have been anyone.” She said with a teasing grin. “Let them see.” Edward said proudly. Elizabeth chuckled. “Do be dressed appropriately for dinner.” She said, as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
She should be mad, she should curse him, but Edward was the king of England- and he loved to lay with women. Elizabeth understood that, she didn’t have to like it, but at the same time she was grateful. She had Edward did lay together quite a bit, and they had more than a few children already. She wished Lady Jane Shore luck she really did.

Elizabeth sat down next to her husband at dinner, and Edward clutched her hand. “I’m sorry you saw that earlier.” He whispered to her. Elizabeth gave him a soft smile. “You are king of England, I expected it. I am your love and queen, who you lay with is no concern to me- I am the one you come back to.” She said.  
Edward grinned. He seemed very glad that he was off the hook. “Just don’t fall in love with her, and I am more than fine with it.” Elizabeth warned. Edward nodded. “Of course, my love.” The two shared a smile of understanding. Elizabeth wasn’t happy with Edward's mistresses, but there was only so much laying she could take- she was extremely fertile as it was! She was grateful that at times, another could catch her husbands eye. She was fine with it, Edward always came back to her, his queen of choice.  
"I understand that Anne Neville has not been present for some time.." Edward sighed. "George.. Anne is his ward, he seems to be punishing her or she wishes to stay away."   
Elizabeth frowned. "If it be the former, would you see to it that George would.. allow her to come out?" She asked softly. Anne was a young girl, who'd been a pawn for her family, and Elizabeth did not want the young girl to suffer more than she already had. Who knew what she had suffered with Edward of Lancaster and Margaret of Anjou. Edward nodded, "I shall see what is happening."

Elizabeth and Edward lay in their bed, him stroking her back, as he whispered sweet nothing to her. She had yet to tell him that she was with child, and decided.. now may be as good a time as any

“Edward?” “Hmm?” Elizabeth took a breath before saying “I am with child again.”  
Edward smirked. “Already? We just la-” “No!” She smacked him playfully, lightly, as both laughed. “I have been for a while, very early still however.” She clarified before he could make another joke. “Oh I love you.” Edward said, before kissing her, and then kissing everywhere on her face, causing the queen to giggle.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Elizabeth responded, as she held his chin in her finger tips, before placing a light kiss to his lips. Edward grinned. “Of course Milady.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her temple.


	4. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is finally let out.

Anne was locked in her room for two weeks. In that time, it was Isabel who brought her her food, and left her little things like books to occupy her time. Anne could not leave, nor talk to anyone- even Isabel did not stay long enough to have a real chat. 

Anne feared that Richard thought her making a fool of him, she feared she’d never be let out, she feared George would send her to an Abbey.. He’d said he would.. and Anne loathed to think about just how close he would come to doing it. Not once had anyone else tried to see her at all. Anne was lonely by now.  
Anne’d grown pale, and thinner in those two weeks, as she did not get to feel sun on her skin, and she didn’t eat much of her food. She found herself oft without appetite as she awaited George or Isabel letting her out of her room. 

The door clanked, and Anne jumped off her bed, standing tall as she faced Isabel. “George says to let you out now. You’ve been good enough that you can move around the court.” Anne nodded at Isabel, “Thank you, Sister.” 

Isabel nodded her head, and opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth and instead gave Anne a smile before leaving. Anne sat herself back on her bed. She now had the freedom to leave.. but she felt so tired. Nobody would miss her at another dinner…

Anne woke in the wee hours of the morning, and blearily blinking her eyes she rose from her bed. She dressed herself, although did have a little trouble with the laces for a bit until she manages to get it done. Anne dusted off her gown as she released a breath. She pulled her hands down her face, and reminded herself to be grateful she wasn’t still in the company of Edouard of Lancaster, and Margaret of Anjou. 

Then.. she could not compare one fate to another. By now the court would have been more alive and Anne left her room, un-escorted, using the opportunity to exercise her legs. She walked through the halls, and upon seeing the royal party walking in the corridor going in front of her path, she curtsied, head lowered towards the ground, as she let them pass. She could feel the presence of the one who had stopped, and remained looking down until the soft voice said her name.   
“Anne?” 

Anne looked up, and then down. “Richard…” She trailed off, as she saw his hand in front of her, she took it, and he helped her to rise. Suddenly, she felt angry.   
“You said you would take me somewhere safe.. that I’d..” She couldn't’ finish her sentence. “I thought I was.” Richard swore, licking his lips as he frowned. “You send me a note to meet you in the gardens over two weeks ago, and you never came.”   
Anne swallowed thickly, “I am so-” 

“Let me finish. I thought you’d meant to make a fool of me. But, then you weren’t in Mass the next morning, and I felt suspicious at George’s explanations as to why you weren’t there.” He said, looking serious. 

“I knew something was really wrong, and it wasn’t you avoiding me when George said you were in deep mourning for your husband.” Anne gave Richard a reproachful look. Edouard Lancaster was not her husband in her eyes, no matter how lawful it had been. 

Anne Neville scoffed, and rolled her eyes. “Not likely.” She said huffily. Richard nodded, “I thought as much too. I tried to make George let me see you, but he would not. I finally go Edward to make George let you out..” Anne looked at her toes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to the Garden. George caught me on the way out- he’d read my note before it got to you..” Looking up, she saw Richard’s eyes flash, as he glanced towards George’s back, further ahead, with Isabel as they conversed with the King and Queen, not having noticed Richard and Anne. None except perhaps the Queen. 

“Richard? What’s wrong?” Anne asked, the brunette frowning herself. Richard shook his head, black curls swaying. “Nothing you need to worry about.”   
“I am still worried that George will make away with me.. I know he wants the Neville fortune to himself.” Anne admitted, “We all know it.” Richard added.   
“Richard?” The voice called down the hall. Richard turned and met the eyes of his brother Edward, and nodded. “Coming.” He said, before turning back to Anne. “I shall help you any way that I can.” He turned and rejoined the royal group, as Anne watched. 

Anne watched until they’d turned a corner, and she continued on her walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third installment already.. I’m on a roll with my inspiration. Let me know what you think? Also, if you had already read the third chapter before it's edit, could you please re-read it as it has been edited. Thank you!   
> Also, more Richard POV soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So.. since I’m watching the White Queen, and I know soon that It’ll break my OTP up.. I wrote a little Anne Neville centered thing.. Perhaps I demonized George too much, but I needed a villain! Should I do this from Richard’s point of view or no?


End file.
